Uzumaki
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Son Uzumakis, orgullosos, hiperactivos y divertidos, y cada uno de ellos ha tenido su historia, una historia que quedará grabada en la mente de muchos. Una viñeta por cada uno de ellos, desde Mito hasta el hijo menor de ra Daisuke Yuuki. / Parado


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, creo que todos lo sabemos, son de Kishimoto-baka-sempai~**

**Para: Daisuke Yuuki, aunque yo prefiero llamarle Pablo. Por tantas cosas que no podría dictarlas todas.**

**Uzumaki número uno: Mito**

—Mito-san, ¿puede irse un momento?—Pregunta con suavidad Tobirama.

Mito le fulmina con la mirada, sin embargo, se levanta de su asiento, se alisa la falda con dignidad, y sale pisando fuerte de la sala de reuniones, la mirada encendida como brasas, echando fuego y matando mentalmente a cualquiera que se pase por su camino. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, quiere soportar el peso de los ojos de la Uzumaki en ese momento. La mayoría de la gente teme la ira de la mujer, más aún ahora que está embarazada, y sus cambios de humor suelen tener como resultado a Hashirama golpeado.

Ella llega a su habitación al fin, y cierra de un portazo enfadado. Odia que Tobirama la ordene irse, porque en su pregunta siempre va escondida una orden, mientras él se queda hablando con su esposo de esa manera tan seria, como si algo malo sucediera pero ella no pudiera enterarse.

¿Qué clase de confianza puede pedir? Al fin y al cabo, tiene un demonio dentro, ¿cierto?

Hay veces que se siente usada. Ultrajada por las miradas despectivas que le profesan muchos. Antes de darse cuenta, ha salido, y su mirada, anteriormente llena de una ira tan pura que parecía quemar, ahora está vacía, perdida en pensamientos no demasiado agradables. Deja salir un suspiro y se frota un brazo con lo que parece indecisión. ¿Desde cuando ella siente eso? Sus pasos la llevan fuera, a la pequeña aldea de Konoha, formada hace tan solo unos años.

Nota miradas puestas en ella, algunas reverentes, otras tan sumamente asqueadas que logran hacerle sentir unas terribles ganas de lanzarse contra ellos.

—Panda de idiotas.—Gruñe con enfado al notar un gesto de desprecio en el rostro de un hombre. Sin embargo, deja salir un suspiro.

Escucha a un par de muchachas jóvenes susurrar cerca. Intenta no prestarles atención, apretando los dientes con rabia y entornando la mirada con lo que parece resignación. _Eres jinchuuriki, Uzumaki, es normal que haya cuchicheos. _Se dice a sí misma, posando de manera inconsciente una mano sobre su vientre levemente abultado. Por ella, pueden decir lo que quieran, porque al fin y al cabo, está enamorada, y eso puede llenar cualquier vacío. Como para darle su asentimiento, el bebé que crece dentro de ella le da una patadita, y Mito sonríe de una manera que acentúa el brillo positivo en sus ojos. Siempre ha sido hiperactiva, pero el embarazo mina sus fuerzas. A decir verdad, con sus cinco meses, se siente ya cansada.

—Podías salir más rápido, ¿no?—Pregunta con casi enfado al bulto que es ahora su vientre. Otra patada llega en respuesta, y antes de darse cuenta ella está sonriendo ampliamente.—Vaya, parece que vas a salir a mí en personalidad, ¿eh? Me alegro, vas a ser alguien destinado a hacer grandes cosas, lo presiento.—Afirma en un susurro, su sonrisa se acentúa levemente.

—Es un monstruo.—Escucha la voz de una mujer de su edad, que habla con su marido.

—No sé cómo Hokage-sama puede estar con ella, debería de haberla matado hace mucho.

De golpe, se siente herida. Ultrajada. Ella ha dado su cuerpo para encerrar al demonio y que éste no acabara con Konoha, ¿y así se lo pagan? La ira corre por sus venas mientras se aleja, pisando fuerte. Vuelve a casa casi a la carrera, y se encierra en su habitación, acariciándose el vientre una y otra vez, ese niño que crece dentro de ella es lo único que la hace sentir bien.

Es mujer.

Será madre.

Es _humana._

Y ni siquiera el Kyuuby puede cambiar eso.

Se sienta en la cama, mirando por la ventana. Sabe que los rumores como esos corren por la aldea como la pólvora, dicen que el niño que va a nacer de su vientre será la misma encarnación del demonio, que deberían sacrificarlo nada más respirara por primera vez. Y Mito sabe que matará a cualquiera que lo intente, incluso si ese es su marido.

Se riñe a sí misma por pensar así de él. Hashirama la quiere, se lo ha demostrado tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, tiene secretos con ella, y eso duele tanto como cualquiera de los cotilleos de la aldea.

Está mirando a la ventana, de espaldas a la puerta, pero no puede evitar notar que ésta se abre. Su cuerpo se tensa y sus sentidos se agudizan, a la espera de que la presencia haga algo hostil, se siente tan perdida por el ultraje que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que es su esposo hasta que él habla.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Ella niega con la cabeza, pero no contesta. Sigue callada.

_No es un monstruo. ¿Verdad?_

Hashirama se acerca por su espalda y rodea la cama para sentarse a su lado. La mira fijamente, con los grandes ojos de Mito perdidos en la vista de la joven Konoha, los labios apretados y una mano protectora sobre el vientre. Le pasa algo, aunque se niegue a decirlo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?—Inquiere seriamente. Pasa un brazo por los hombros de ella y la atrae hacia sí, abrazándola suavemente.

—¡Es una estupidez! ¡Son tontos! ¡Es un ultraje! ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Les patearé el trasero!—Grita al fin, con el enfado impreso en cada palabra que sale de entre sus rosados labios, mismos a los que Hashirama es adicto.

—Vamos, vamos, no digas cosas de las que podrás arrepentirte.—Le dice él, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Suelta el intrincado peinado de ella con suavidad, dejando que el cabello rojo fuego caiga sobre sus hombros, y lo acaricia con sumo cuidado, maravillado por su suavidad.

No hace falta que Mito explique lo que ha pasado. Hashirama lo entiende, y es suficiente. La Uzumaki se acomoda en el pecho de él y suelta un quedo suspiro. Por un momento, todo desaparece, la sensación de que él no confía en ella, las palabras de la gente, todo mal se va, dejando solo una sensación de paz y cariño, que parece provenir de su esposo.

Quizá la insulten tantas veces que pierda la cuenta, pero tiene a Hashirama.

Y es suficiente.

**Bueno, sí, me vais a decir "¿Uno nuevo?" pero es que este fic es especial. Síp, es especial, ¿no habéis leído que es para mi mejor amigo? ¡Pues eso! XD No, en serio, él se merece mucho más que esto, es el mismo chico que me animó a escribir, el mismo que está ahí cada vez que lo necesito, el mismo con el que he estado perdiendo relación últimamente, y ahora la hemos vuelto a recuperar así que…¡Sí, el fic es especial!**

**Ahora sí, podéis criticar XD Ya sé que se me ha dado fatal manejar a Mito, pero en fin, la verdad es que no sé mucho de ella.**

**Ahora, la cosa va a ir así: Primero: Mito (Pareja: MitoXHashirama) Segunda, Kushina (Pareja: KushinaXMinato), tercero, Nagato (Creo que no habrá pareja), cuarto, Naruto (NarutoXHinata) y, a partir de ahí, serán mis Oc´s del Naruhina para terminar de llenar las letras ^^**

**Bien, espero que os haya gustado :3**

**¿Reviews? ^^**


End file.
